


Percy Jackson's Baby!

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson is Seventeen and is the father of a demigod but has not yet shared the childs father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Jackson's Baby!

I traveled with my friends but my thoughts were on the tiny figure that was walking beside me.

Little Arthur with his toy plastic lightsaber.

The kid was an avid star wars fan and since I knew who the boy’s other father was I could not fault him for it.

I could see Grover and Thalia glancing at the small stormy blue eyed two year old from time to time but neither one voiced the questions that I knew was on their minds.

I was seventeen years old and yet I had a two year old boy and they all knew that he was a half blood but I have never once shared with them the name of the boy’s other parent.

I wanted only to protect the child not to keep my friends in the dark about the boy.

As we sat around the campfire I began to tell them the story of how I had met Arthur’s father.

I was at home alone and my mom was out taking classes at the college, when he appeared in my room.

He had been injured somehow, but had refused to say how.

Being the kind of boy that liked to help when he could I had of course allowed him to stay in my room while he healed.

While he was there I had given Ambrosia and nectar to help him heal faster.

But while he was there, he would sometimes get bored and we would play these card games that he liked.

And sometimes he’d put the cards away and we would just sit and talk about the different demigods over the years that had been knights or had even been princes and kings.

He had talked about the different Kings that had been his own sons, that had believed in the code of honor.

The way he had talked about them I could tell he had been proud of them and that they had been awesome in battles.

The thing that amazed me though was how fast I had come to respect and even like the Olympian that I usually fought with.

It was a few months after he had left that I had discovered that I was pregnant and carrying his child.

I had gone deep into myself and tried to hide the pregnancy and then after the birth of the child, I had chosen a name from one of the stories that his father had often told me that I had liked, and I had for the first year left him in my mom’s care trying to hide his scent from the monsters that I knew would eventually discover his existence.

When my story had come to an end they were all fixing me with these sad looks like the ones that I often saw adults give other single teenage kids.

I knew they thought it was sad and horrible that I was saddled with the care of a toddler. 

But I did not feel cheated, I did not at all feel like I had been shorted by the Olympian, how could I?

The Olympian had left me with the precious gift that was now my son Arthur, and even though I was only fifteen when he was born, I wouldn’t have traded him for anything.

While we sat around the fire and I silently relived the night that the Olympian had visited me, a car pulled up and a sword appeared at my throat.

When I saw who had gotten out of the car I felt my throat go dry and my heart secretly break.

For I had thought that things between me and this Olympian had somehow changed during the time he had spent as my guest while he had recovered from injuries.


End file.
